Nunca te Olvidare
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: despues de la muerte de Matt Sora parece deprimida, Tai trata de consolar a su amiga para que esta no se encuentre triste, esta descubre por fin quien era el amor de su vida, pero otro tragico accidente separa a Sora de su verdadero Amor


Era una tarde lluviosa, estaba en el funeral de mi novio, murió en un accidente automovilístico, estaba parada en frente de su tumba, a pesar de que tenia ganas de llorar me estaba conteniendo cuando mi mejor amigo se acerca a mí

Vamos Sora, no tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que desahogarte- le dijo el chico de pelo castaño

No lo pensé dos veces y me abalance a llorar a sus brazos, el solo me estaba consolando, por alguna razón me sentía calida en sus brazos, me sentía como si nada fuera a pasarme, ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Matt, parecía que no me había afectado mucho su muerte, mas parecía que había muerto tan solo un amigo que un amor, decidí dar un paseo por el parque, como vi que era una linda tarde así que no me lleve mi chaqueta, pero me había equivocado, empezó a llover, y yo no tenia nada con que protegerme de la lluvia, cuando sentí que alguien me puso su chaqueta

Sora, no deberías salir sin chaqueta en una tarde así- le dice el chico de pelo castaño

Tai, es que no pensé que fuera a llover- le contesta la pelirroja

Si quieres t acompaño a tu casa, así no te mojaras- le dice Tai mientras se acerca a ella cubriéndola de la lluvia con su paraguas

Gracias Tai- le contesta Sora

Ambos caminamos hasta mi casa, cuando llegamos a la entrada le dije que pasara mientras cesaba la lluvia, y empezamos a platicar, cuando sale el tema de Matt

dime, como sigues por lo de Matt- le pregunta tai

estoy bien, ya lo estoy superando- le contesta la pelirroja

vamos Sora, no mientas, el era mi mejor amigo, y todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido- le dice Tai

En verdad estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta la lluvia había cesado, el se levanto del sillón, tomo su chaqueta y se retiro a su casa, el siempre se ha preocupado por mi, por eso es mi mejor amigo, pero tal parece que el lazo que tengo con Tai es mucho mayor al que tenia con Matt, decidí no pensar mas en eso y me fui directo a la cama, lego la mañana, los rayos del Sol tocaron mi rostro, me levante me di una ducha me vestí y después me dirigí a la escuela, cuando en el camino me lo encuentro a el

Hola Tai ¿Qué sorpresa que te levantes tarde- le dice la pelirroja

siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no lo crees- le responde Tai

tienes razón Tai, que tal si caminamos a la escuela juntos- le dice Sora

claro, vámonos

caminamos juntos a la escuela, en verdad que ese fue un día muy largo, cuando salimos de la escuela el me invito a tomar un café, acepte con gusto, caminamos juntos a la cafetería, empezamos a platicar de cuando éramos niños, cuando nos dimos cuenta había pasado tres horas, así que nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la mía el me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro, me sentí muy rara, después de quedarme viendo como se iba me metí a mi casa, cuando entre a mi cuarto vi una foto de cuando éramos niños, a pesar de que le había regalado sus goggles a Davis siempre a usado esa banda azul en su pelo, después vi el broche que me había regalado, me enoje cuando me lo había regalado, pero eso fue una tontería, ya que nos reconciliamos después de es batalla que tubo con diaboromon, después me fui directo a mi cama a dormir.

Ya a pasado un mes, tal parece que la muerte de Matt ya no significaba nada para mi, pero a Tai parece que todavía lo estaba digiriendo, y no lo culpo, el era su mejor amigo, estaba acostada en mi cama sin nada que hacer, cuando el teléfono de mi cuarto suena, era Tai

hola Sora, me preguntaba si quisieras salir hoy- le pregunta Tai

Claro, estaré encantada- le responde la pelirroja

bien, entonces pasare por ti en 30 minutos

OK, estaré lista, bye

Me arregle rápido y espera a que Tai llegara, cuando llego fuimos a dar un paseo al parque, después nos sentamos en una banca a ver el atardecer

es hermosa la puesta de sol no crees- le pregunta Tai a Sora

si, en verdad es hermosa

Sora, hay algo que siempre e querido decirte- le dice Tai un poco nervioso

Que pasa Tai- le pregunta Sora un poco extrañada

Se que aun no has superado lo de Matt, pero…Sora, te amo, desde que éramos niños, era algo que siempre calle por que tenia miedo de que afectara nuestra amistad

Me quede totalmente sorprendida, no sabia que decir, esa era la razón por la que Tai se portaba extraño siempre, antes de que pudiera decir algo me dio un beso en los labios, y eso me dejo mas paralizada que nada, llego la noche, el fue a dejarme a mi casa, yo no dije nada en todo el camino, cuando entre a mi casa solo me quede pensando, no sabia que hacer, a Tai siempre lo vi como un amigo, el mejor que e podido tener, pero últimamente esa amistad a yendo cambiando por otra cosa, solo pensaba en eso hasta que me quede dormida, la mañana llego, ese día me desperté tarde, algo raro en mi, cuando me vestí mi madre me pidió ir a comprar algunas cosas, cuando Salí ahí estaba el, tal parece que venia de su entrenamiento de soccer, lo salude como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado, el hizo lo mismo, le pregunte si quería acompañarme y acepto, cuando veníamos de regreso 2 hombres se acercaron a nosotros

bien, saque el dinero y no les haremos daño- dice uno de los asaltantes

tranquilo, no queremos problemas, te daremos todo lo que tenemos pero baja el arma- le dice Tai tratando de calmarlo

dime lindura, que tal si dejas a este idiota y vienes con nosotros- le dice el asaltante que estaba detrás de nosotros

déjala en paz infeliz

Tai se abalanzo hacia el, pero el asaltante le dio un disparo en la boca del estomago, cuando ambos asaltantes oyeron las sirenas de la policía corrieron como si los persiguiera el diablo, mientras que tai estaba tirando en el suelo

Tai estas bien, Tai reacciona por favor, no quiero perderte también, por favor no me dejes- le decía Sora llorando

Sabes Sora, no se que ocurra, pero te quiero decir que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabes, nunca merecía ser el elegido del valor, jamás tube el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti hasta ahora.

Yo solo miraba como Tai perdía sangre a cada minuto, estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer, hasta que por fin supe que al que yo siempre e amado era a Tai

Tai, yo también te amo, la que no merece su emblema so yo, se supone que soy la elegida del amor y nunca supe estar con quien amo en verdad

Tai alzo sus manos y limpio las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de mis ojos

No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar, nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar, pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme, hay tantas cosas, que nunca te dije en vida, que eres todo cuanto amo, y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti, te cuidare desde aquí

Acaricie su rostro y después le plante un beso, ese beso fue algo que jamás olvidare, fue un muy largo, después de so la mano de Tai empezó a caer lentamente y empezó a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que por fin toco el piso, Tai había muerto, pero al menos murió como querría, en brazos de su amada, su funeral llego, todos estábamos ahí, llevaban el ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Tai hasta el cementerio, Conforme nos acercábamos yo lloraba más y más desesperadamente, aferrándome a la idea de que esto era una maldita pesadilla, yo deseo que eso hubiera sido, pero no lo fue, y si lo es aun no despierto. Sabía que una vez que llegáramos al cementerio todo acabaría de alguna manera, lo enterraríamos a él, a su cuerpo, pero no sus recuerdos y cariño, por eso llore desesperadamente...al llegar al cementerio simplemente deje de llorar, me resigné, aunque en el fondo seguía llorando, ya ha pasado tres meses desde esa tragedia, yo nunca he dejado de pensar en Tai, todavía hasta llego a llorar, pienso que si hubiera estado con el desde el principio todo esto no habría pasado, pero siempre que lloro parece que Tai viene a consolarme, como siempre lo ha hecho, a pesar de que solo lo tengo en fotos, y en recuerdos aun puedo sentir que esta a mi lado, Tai, solo quiero que sepas que yo nunca te olvidare


End file.
